An electromechanical parking brake is described in German Patent No. DE 103 61 042 B3, which has an electric brake motor as an actuator whose rotational movement is converted into an axial actuating movement of a brake piston. The brake piston is the carrier of a brake pad which is pressed against the end face of a brake disk. The amount of clamping force is set by energizing the brake motor.
Electromechanical parking brakes are also described which interact with a hydraulic brake device, whereby the pressure of the hydraulic brake device is applied to the brake piston adjusted by the brake motor. The total clamping force in this case includes an electromotively generated portion and a hydraulically generated portion. When providing the clamping force, a noise development may occur which is caused by the pump motor of the hydraulic brake device which generates the necessary hydraulic pressure.